The present application relates to a hose clamp for medical applications.
More particularly, it relates to such a hose clamp which has a bracket-shaped clamp body which is arrestable to form a closed ring and has openings for a throughgoing passage for a hose to be clamped and also inwardly directed wedgeshaped clamping jaws in both bracket legs.
Hose clamps of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. They have a laterally open clamp body so that the hose at the clamping location remains visible from outside. Therefore, there is a danger that a very soft and correspondingly flexible hose can be bent out of the clamp body laterally beyond the bracket plane. As a result, during closing of the hose clamp the clamp jaws no longer engage the hose or engage the latter only partially. This danger is especially substantial when the hose clamp must be placed on curved parts of a hose.